


Vício

by allec_rameht



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Você quer saciar o seu desejo, mas tem vergonha de admitir."
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas





	Vício

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reader: Mah

Um vício. Um toque. Um beijo. Frases desnorteadas. Pensamentos vazios. Você fala do pecado, do errado. Mas sabe que também tem esse vício.

Todos desconfiam, mas ninguém tem certeza por causa do seu jeito correto. Nunca imaginariam essa história. Nunca imaginariam o que você faz quando está perto de mim e ninguém está olhando. Nunca pensariam que você fizesse algo assim.

Eu te toco, você recua, porém, eu sei que quer mais. Você quer saciar o seu desejo, mas tem vergonha de admitir. Você não aceita que eu sou seu vício, não assume.

Mas eu sim! Você é meu vício, Nick.


End file.
